Retrouvailles
by Hooray ID
Summary: "Iñigo ne s'attendait pas à faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant sa porte ce matin-là. D'ailleurs, il n'en n'avait pas fait une, mais il n'était pas passé loin." Ou : la fois où Owain sonne chez Iñigo après trente ans.


**J'écris encore sur FE Awakening après 7 ans, fight me. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Iñigo ne s'attendait pas à faire une crise cardiaque en ouvrant sa porte ce matin-là.

D'ailleurs, il n'en n'avait pas fait une, mais il n'était pas passé loin. Il avait d'abord cru à une apparition, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis il avait ressenti une petite brise de fierté en l'ayant immédiatement reconnu.

Owain. Owain et ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son sourire insolent aux lèvres, sa posture assurée et tous les centimètres qu'il avait pris. (En même temps, en trente ans, vous me direz que c'était la moindre des choses).

Iñigo resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux fouillant le visage de son vis-à-vis, ne pouvant empêcher le sourire qu'il sentait fleurir sur ses lèvres et l'air niais qui devait être vendu avec.

\- Iñigo l'indigo ! Commença Owain avec un sourire éclatant, et quelque chose tomba dans l'estomac d'Iñigo, quelque chose comme _ilnapaschangé_.

Owain tendit une main vers lui et Iñigo pencha la tête, toujours muet.

\- J'ai traversé les contrées et les espaces pour te retrouver !

Owain...

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors qu'Iñigo ramenait ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Tu.. pourquoi, tu... ? Balbutia le danseur, confus.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Owain qui avait l'air sincèrement étonné de cette question. Je t'avais promis que je te retrouverai... non ?

\- Mais Owain, c'était il y a trente ans ?

Owain cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, leva un sourcil.

\- Ouais, bah figure toi que je suis pas détective privé, ce n'était pas facile de-

\- N-non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Iñigo soupira, le visage caché derrière ses mains. Pendant un instant, il se revit à l'âge de 7 ans, en train de monter dans la voiture familiale le visage baigné de larmes, chargée de valises et de sacs. Il revit Owain, le petit Owain de son souvenir avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses genoux écorchés, lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient parce que c'était leur « destinée » et que les « courants de la vie » les amèneraient à se rencontrer à nouveau.

\- Ça fait vraiment trente ans que tu me cherches... ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, un peu perdu, un peu heureux et un peu coupable.

Owain avait beaucoup compté pour lui quand ils étaient enfants, il avait été son « premier amour » en quelque sorte, même si ça n'avait pas dépassé le bisou sur la joue. Mais il avait fini par passer à autre chose et s'était attendu à ce que son ami fasse de même.

\- Hmm, pas vraiment. J'ai commencé les recherches au lycée, donc ça doit faire un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla Iñigo, le visage toujours prisonnier derrière ses mains.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non ? Gloussa Owain, et c'était adorable.

Iñigo allait répondre quelque chose, probablement l'inviter à entrer pour qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu quand l'expression d'Owain changea, doucement. Son sourire s'effaça lentement et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Iñigo tenta de suivre son regard émeraude mais Owain le devança.

\- Oh. Tu t'es marié ?

Le temps s'arrêta un moment pour Iñigo qui cligna des yeux deux fois.

_Hein ?_

Il baissa lentement ses mains et remarqua l'alliance qu'il portait, qu'il avait presque oublié avec le temps, tant il y était habitué. Il déglutit.

\- Euh, je...

\- Hm..

Owain n'avait pas l'air fâché, pensa Iñigo avant de se demander pourquoi il l'aurait été.

\- Je me doutais que trente ans, ça faisait beaucoup, lâché Owain, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Owain semblait... déçu ?

\- Je pensais être assez rapide pour te passer la bague au doigt, mais... Trente ans, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- On s'était fait une _promesse, _Iñigo.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, et le rapproche qui y logeait n'avait rien de venimeux. Iñigo détourna le regard. Il n'était pas très dégourdi à l'époque, et il est possible que le sens de la _promesse_ qu'ils s'étaient faites soient plus lourd que ce dont il se souvenait. Mais ça faisait trente ans. Même s'il s'en était souvenu correctement, Owain ne pouvait pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce qu'il l'ait attendu.

Il releva le regard vers Owain, qui haussa un sourcil, et sentit ses joues s'enflammer doucement. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui rougissait très facilement, et penser à ce genre de choses n'aidaient absolument pas. Et puis, Owain était devenu vraiment très beau... Il s'autorisa un coup d'œil rapide. Si Iñigo avait toujours dansé, Owain était passé par tous les sport possibles et inimaginables, et il avait clairement gardé une carrure d'athlète. Owain reprit la parole, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Enfin, je suis quand même content de t'avoir retrouvé, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire. Même si ton cœur est déjà pris.

\- E-en fait...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant. Il fit un pas en arrière pour jeter un œil à l'horloge de son entrée. Il n'était pas encore 10h, et on était samedi matin... Il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna à nouveau vers Owain.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Owain balaya rapidement l'expression surprise qui était apparue sur son visage et hocha la tête en souriant. Iñigo se put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Owain avait vraiment changé, il était devenu plus adulte bien sûr, il avait des traits plus carrés mais à cet instant, il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance slash premier amour.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Iñigo, et Owain s'assit sur le canapé en lui faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait. Il y a effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie et... Elle est extrêmement importante pour moi.

\- J'imagine, oui... répondit Owain sans trop comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- Et je dois avouer que j'avais mal compris notre « promesse » (il avait fait des guillemets avec ses doigts) d'il y a trente an-

\- Quoiiiiii.

Owain avait ouvert la bouche, comme un poisson énervé. Iñigo reprit avant qu'il ne puisse le couper une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais. Si je l'avais, je t'aurai sûrement attendu.

Owain sourit, un peu différemment, et c'était si doux qu'Iñigo aurait pu se cacher dans un coussin. À 37 ans. Il en aurait eu honte, cependant.

\- Vraiment ? Même pendant trente ans ?

\- On aurait sûrement mis moins de temps si j'y avais mis du mien, Owain. Mais...

Il attrapa la main du blond dans la sienne et pris une grande inspiration à nouveau.

\- Même si j'aurai adoré passer ma jeunesse avec toi, je ne regrette absolument pas, parce que...

\- Papa ? L'interrompit une petite voix qui provenait de plus loin dans la maison.

Owain mima un « quoiiiii » et Iñigo lui jeta un regard qui en disait long (En dire long, définition : tu croyais que j'avais quoi en TRENTE ans?). Une petite fille aux cheveux longs, rose et ébouriffés débarqua dans le salon, en pyjama. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, pensa Owain. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Iñigo, et jeta un regard à Owain avant de froncer les sourcils et de tendre sa main vers lui.

\- B-BONJOUR. Je-je-je m'appelle S-Soleil.

\- ...OhmonDieu, c'est toi au même âge. Vous avez la même tête.

Iñigo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Réponds lui, malpoli.

\- Bonjour Soleil ! Je m'appelle Owain le- (il repéra le regard blasé d'Iñigo). Juste Owain, répondit-il en serrant la petite main de la gamine.

\- B-bonjour ! Répondit Soleil avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit naturel.

Puis elle repartit en courant vers la cuisine pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner.

\- Elle est adorable, dit doucement Owain.

\- Oui hein. C'est... pour ça que je ne regrette pas qu'on ne se soit pas retrouvé plus tôt. Je n'aurai pas eu Soleil si on avait... Tu vois.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que sa mère va descendre aussi et me saluer de la façon la plus bizarre au monde, ou Soleil a hérité ça de toi ?

\- De moi, évidemment. Et... non, on est que tous les deux.

\- ...hein.

\- La mère de Soleil est partie quand elle était jeune. On a divorcé et Soleil a insisté pour garder l'autre alliance, et que je continue à porter celle-là, dit-il en regardant ses doigts écartés. Et je crois que ça me protège un peu aussi. Alors... Je vais parler à Soleil, et.. Si elle t'accepte, et que tu veux toujours de moi après trente ans... On peut peut-être essayer de s'entendre.

Owain lui sourit, et Iñigo se sentit fondre à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, si elle m'accepte, je suis absolument _sûr_ qu'on s'entendra.


End file.
